Five Years
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: for the Twin Exchange Month Challenge- Pairing George/Hermione Prompt- An empty room and I used to quotes, my eyes, my precious eyes! and We’ll keep that to ourselves or people might think were in love or something. rated T for references only


Disclaimer- I don't own any within alias harry decided to walk into JKR head and not mine, which is great for us all or I may have kept him to myself

**A/N- **Written for the Twin Exchange Month Challenge- Pairing George/Hermione Prompt- An empty room and I used to quotes, my eyes, my precious eyes! and We'll keep that to ourselves or people might think were in love or something . Okay so I tried to beta this myself, and trying to get better if you see something that needs work I would appreciate it if you would let me know in a review or PM me thanks!

If someone had told her five years ago that she would be with moving in with George she would have laughed unmercifully in their face, but that's were she was, standing in an empty unpainted room that was to be her bedroom. Correction their bedroom, after more than a year of dating they were moving in together, taking the next step so to say it was a VERY big step. Hermione had to admit she was terrified, even if she only admitted it to herself. Living with George was bound to be worlds apart from living with Harry and Ron. But she also had to admit it was time Harry and Ron's flat was getting crowded, with Lavender, Luna and George coming and going to see one of them. There was no way for three adults to share a small three bedroom flat when all of them have significant others. At times it had led to some embarrassing situations.

Ron had once walked in on Harry and Luna is the shower and run from the room screaming "My eyes, my precious eyes!" It took Lavender the better part of an hour to calm him down and Fred and George three months before the stopped taking the mickey out of Harry about it.

Hermione heard the door bang open down stairs announcing the arrival of the moving party; most of their belongings were stacked in the sitting room and kitchen. Everyone was coming over to help unpack and put things were they belonged. She was supposed to have this room painted by the time they had all arrived but it was turning out to be more difficult then she imagined.

"Hermione?" George called out as he climbed the stairs "What in the devil are you doing?"

"I can't decide on a color, what if I choose wrong and you hate it? What if you love it and I hate it? How am I supposed to make a place that both of us will feel comfortable when we are so blatantly different?"

George just smiled at the out burst "Is that's all that's bothering you? I can tell you, your not suppose to make a place for both of us, _we _will make it, as for us being so different that's what make us work."

"I'm terrified I am afraid your going to release that I am some know it all book worm and go running for the hills."

"Hermione I _know _you're a know it all book worm and I am not running, I'm standing right her and this is where I'll be when you come to you senses, now pick a bloody color for our room."

Hermione cast the charm that painted the wall a deep blue and smiled at George "Who would have ever thought you could be sensible, well I was being ridiculous?"

"Any sane person of course. One question though love, why blue?"

"It's the color of your eyes when….we'll just say it the color of your eyes."

George laughed and said "We'll keep that to ourselves or people might think were in love or something."

"We definitely wouldn't want them to think that" Hermione countered and kissed him quickly. "Now let's go down and help before Fred gets the idea that the dishes belong in the oven or some other non sense."

Grinning George followed her, if someone had told him five years ago he would be living with Hermione he would have said "If all goes according to plan." Fred was the only one that knew about his brother's attraction to Hermione and was loyal enough to keep it to himself, with only the occasional ribbing. George had watched Hermione date git after git, wondering when she would release that she shouldn't be dating these stuffed shirt morons, she needed someone who would even out her seriousness, some to make her laugh when she was close to screaming, she needed George, now all he had to do was convince her that she needed to keep him. The ring he had wanted to give her the week after they started dating was hidden amongst his socks. No one would ever say George Weasley was a fool if had asked her to Marry him she would thought he was joking just as she did when he asked her to move in with him. He had to pace himself, he waited five years he could wait another year before taking that next step, maybe.


End file.
